1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the construction of a spring system on a tubular leg of the front fork of a bicycle.
2. Background Information
German Patent No. 94 00 166 describes a known shock absorber mechanism consisting of a combination of shock absorbing springs with rubber rings and a mounting block, whereby the damping takes place by means of the friction against the cylindrical inner part which carries a friction lining. The absence of damping fluid simplifies the system, but it may have disadvantages in terms of breakaway force and damping.